And Then There Were Three
by twistedthoughts
Summary: "You're drunk anyway, Light. We got you drunk," Fang slowly released her arms. "So why not enjoy it?" Fang/Vanille/Lightning written for ffxiii kink.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** Originally written for a prompt at ffxiii_kink. Prompt being:

Fang/vanille/light

Light wakes up In her house with a naked Fang on top of her.  
She realizes then that she had a druken threesome  
when a barely dressed Vanille bursts in asking if she wants breakfast.  
*flashback of hot sexings!

Edited version. I rushed the ending of the original and also had to trim down certain parts because of LJs character limits. So this is without the trims and with a smoother ending. I should really be writing my own stories but for now prompts work. I'll probably write my own someday. Taking a break from Farroncest with some Neapolitan. This fic contains threesomes and sexual situations. Please click the back button if it you have a problem with that. Otherwise, comments and criticisms are welcomed.

**Story Note:** Kind of AU but not really. Mainly because this could not have happened anytime in the canon storyline.

xxXxx

"Urghh…"

Lightning felt herself coming awake before it processed in her head that she was. The feeling came from her legs first, then up to her arms, her torso, and finally up to her head. Like a fog of sleep, slowly, slowly lifting away. Except that it didn't seem to be lifting from her head. Urgh, her head. It's spinning, and not in a very pleasant way. She could name worse ways to start the day, but waking with a head-splitting ache was definitely going to be somewhere on top.

Her eyes cracked open. Bad idea. Fuck. The brightness just made the pain intensify. What the hell? She tried again, slower this time, looking away from the source of light. That's better. She blinked a few times, trying to get her aching head to work with her. She was in her room. Okay, good. And from the feel of it, on her bed. Okay, great. But then…there was something off. A weight, across her belly. It felt strangely like a hand.

Oh God, please no.

With a gulp just to steel herself, because although she didn't want to admit she had no idea who that hand belonged to, she turned her head to look.

Long, tousled, wild-looking, black hair. Fang.

Fuck. Fang? What the hell was Fang doing on her bed? In her room? Hand over her bare stomach, sleeping there looking so damned peaceful like there is nothing wrong—wait a minute……hand over her bare stomach? _Bare_ stomach?

Oh shit. It didn't take her long for her to realize it wasn't just her stomach. She was naked, in all its glory. No shit.

She glared at the woman beside –no, on top more like it, because half her body was uninvitingly on her- and she was…gloriously naked too.

Fuck. She tried to disengage from the other woman, only to realize that one of her own hands was securely around the wild woman's waist. Fuck!

What the hell happened last night? She brought her free hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose. Think, Lightning, think!

"_Here, have some."_

"_What is that?"_

Her eyes shot open. No…I didn't…

"_Special home brewed drink." The Pulse native pushed a glass with clear liquid in front of her._

_She eyed the glass. "I don't drink."_

Yes, yes that's right. She doesn't drink. So she shouldn't have. But drinking would damn well explain why her head won't stop spinning.

"_Come now, Lightning," another voice said. A much sweeter, lighter voice._

Vanille. That's right. Vanille was there. Here. She looked around the room, keeping her movements as subtle as possible. No Vanille in sight.

Where did she go? Or maybe she's somewhere outside? But Fang's here. She had believed those two were joined at the hip. So Fang without Vanille was…odd. But that's not the pressing problem here. Last night. Think about last night.

"_We brought it just for you," Vanille drawled._

_That's suspicious. "Why would you do that?"_

"_You need to loosen up a bit, Light." It was Fang who spoke this time. Then she raised a brow, a smug smile coming to her lips. "Or is it that you just can't hold your alcohol?"_

She was baiting her. And she...

_She frowned, and then picks up the glass, swirling the liquid inside, apprehensive. "What's the occasion?"_

"_Do you absolutely need one to drink?" the tone was challenging._

_She should have known better than to answer it, but she glared at Fang, then downs the glass._

…is an idiot.

Somehow, she thought she didn't need to know explicitly what happened next. The fact that they were both naked in her bed is very telling. But, with the admittance that she was the one who stupidly landed herself in this situation, the memories suddenly came rushing to her.

_The throat burn came instantly, threading a fiery path following the liquid down to her gut. Urgh, what is this stuff? She coughed violently, trying to hack the burning away._

"_You okay there, Light?"_

_Fang had an unsettling glint in her eyes. Vanille, she just giggled, pouring another two glasses of the drink._

_Hand over her mouth, she ignored Fang and instead swallowed a few times to cool her throat down._

_Fang seemed unperturbed by her lack of answer. She leaned over. "I should tell you though," and now the glint is accompanied by a very, very disconcerting smirk, "for first timers, this drink can be a little…strong."_

_She scoffed. Strong? So what? She knew she didn't have a particularly strong alcohol tolerance but it wasn't like she was planning to get drunk. And one drink was definitely not going to be all it takes to waste her._

How wrong she was. "Dammit."

She cursed under her breath. How the hell was she going to get out of this? She damned well didn't want to be around when Fang wakes up, which she undoubtedly will eventually. The covers were up to her chest at least, and she was thankful for that. To be completely naked and exposed would be too embarrassing. Too bloody embarrassing.

Now, she looked over at her accidental bed partner, listening intently to her breathing patterns. Slow and steady. An indication of deep sleep. Great. Maybe she could just sneak out of the bed. Then what? Then…then…who cares what? The idea is to not be beside Fang naked when she wakes up. Of all the people to have a one night stand with, Fang is the worst choice. It's not even her choice! Wait, calm down. Maybe she won't remember what happened. Yea, drunken stupors can do that to a person. Then she can just pretend it didn't happen. Deny it. What? We slept together? Don't be ridiculous, Fang. Of course not. And no, I have no idea why you're naked in my bed. Try asking Vanille. Yes, yes. That's exactly what she'll do. First, get out of the bed and—hold on another minute. She mentally slapped herself. There's still Vanille to consider.

She looked around again. Where the hell was that girl? There were definitely three of them last night and now there's only two. Did she go home? That seemed unlikely. Sleep on the couch? Again, unlikely. Fang was here. Or did she sleep on the couch because Fang was here? Argh, she didn't want to think about that right now. Awake and somewhere around the house? That's what worried her. Assuming that even if she got off the bed without waking Fang, all will be in vain if she gets caught by Vanille once she stepped out of the room.

She sighed. What to do, what to do?

Fang stirred suddenly, head moving a little. Lightning froze, staring at those eyelids. No! Don't wake up! The eyebrows scrunch up for a while, but then slowly eased off and she felt Fang's body relaxing again. She sighed, internally this time. She had to make a move. The longer she stayed thinking about what to do, the more time she's giving Fang to wake up. She'd deal with Vanille later, if the girl was even around. Priority now is to not get caught in bed with Fang, naked.

Mind made up, she waited a while longer to make sure Fang was really still asleep. Then tentatively, she felt her way around under the covers with her free hand. Okay, half of Fang was on half of her. One of Fang's hands was on her stomach and one of her own was under Fang around the waist. Okay…this was going to be tough, but not impossible. She lifted her hand and placed it on Fang's shoulder, her trapped hand ready to wriggle out. Taking a deep breath, she eyed the other woman. Could she really do this? There's no way Fang won't wake up. She didn't know Fang to be a particularly heavy sleeper. The only reason Fang's still asleep now must be the alcohol. And even with that, she's already stirring. So if she moved her…she's just sure Fang would wake up.

Was that really a bad thing? Did she really hate that she had slept with Fang? She was drunk; Fang was the one who got her that way so she didn't have to say she wanted it too or anything. She wasn't blind, Fang is attractive and her skin under her hand was surprisingly smooth. She'd expected it to be rough, like the woman. Absently, she traced her fingers slowly on Fang's shoulder. Very, very bad idea.

Fang stirred again, this time wrapping closer to Lightning. Legs interlock with one of hers, hands snaked around her waist, and a head snuggled into the crook of her neck. Shit. No no no, don't hug tighter, don't hug tighter…fuck. I'm not Vanille, woman. Let go! She tried desperately to pull away but Fang's hold was vice. What the hell? Is she really asleep?

"Mmmm…," Fang nuzzled Lightning's neck.

Lightning lay there, defeated, staring at Fang with disbelief. "Don't you 'mmmm' me," she mumbled.

And that's when the door was thrown open. Her eyes shot to the door.

"Fang! Lightning! Good morning!"

And the blood rushed to her head.

Vanille. Wearing an apron. A clear, see-through, plastic apron. And nothing but the apron. She gagged at the sight and snapped her eyes shut. She did not need this first thing in the morning. Doesn't that girl have any sense? But now everyone is accounted for. So Vanille was indeed awake around the house. In a see-through apron. She's practically walking around the house naked!

"Hmm? Still sleeping?"

Vanille doesn't know she's awake. Great, calm down and pretend to sleep, pretend to sleep. Now think, remember what happened last night. Damn it. Was it a threesome after all? That does seem to be the case. She's bare, Fang's bare and Vanille…was pretty much bare as well. She couldn't think of anything else three intoxicated people would do without their clothes. Think Lightning! After the drink, what happened?

_The dizziness set onto her abruptly and swiftly. In a matter of seconds, the room around her was floating. She grabbed the table for support, looking over to Fang and Vanille. They paid little attention to her; instead they pick their glasses and clinking them together, downed the drink._

_The room was swaying. Shit. What was that drink? She narrowed her eyes at Fang, but for some reason Fang seemed so far away. "That—wasn't just alcohol, right?"_

_The other two grinned at each other._

"_You're feeling the effects already? That was pretty fast," Fang remarked flippantly. She smirked. "As I thought, you can't hold your alcohol."_

_She made to glare at Fang but god, everything was just swaying everywhere. She felt weak suddenly, and hot, and to top it off, her throat was burning._

_Water. She needed water._

_She stood up, and immediately found that her legs were jelly. Damn. It. She met the floor with a thud._

"_Fang!" she seethed. That definitely wasn't just alcohol._

"_Yes, Light?" came the reply and she swore she heard the Pulsian chuckling behind her._

_She was going to kill that woman. "What the hell did you give me?" _

_Fang crouched down beside her, lips curved up in a smile. "Like I said, special home brewed drink."_

_Alarm bells screeched in her head. There was something in that smile that was just…dangerous. Instinct took over, and she pulled herself up on her feet, forcing them to take her weight. She had to clear her system. Water. Get water. Fang made no attempt to stop her, and she stumbled her way over to the counter where the water kettle was. But while the taller woman let her go, the shorter one stood in her way._

"_Lightning," Vanille actually looked concerned. She held a glass to her. "Drink this. It'll make you feel better."_

_She stared at the glass. Clear liquid. Water? Or was it that cursed drink? She couldn't tell and she damned well wasn't taking chances. Vanille was with Fang. That itself was the deciding factor. With effort, she shook her head. That just made the room sway more and more. "No. Get out of the way."_

_Vanille doesn't, obviously. Instead, she caught the smaller girl's eyes looking past her and then slowly, a grin came to her features and when Vanille looked at her again, it was almost suggestive. Uh, not good. _

"_Come on, Lightning," Vanille took a step towards her. "Don't be stubborn."_

_Lightning took a step back, then another, when she hesitated, realizing that Fang was behind her somewhere. Great, her brain was still working. She turned her head to see where Fang was when from the corner of her eyes, she catches Vanille tipping the suspicious clear liquid into her mouth. She ignored it, her eyes finding Fang standing a way off, arms-crossed, merely watching with amusement. It made her want to go over and strike the woman. But then suddenly hands were on her cheeks, and with a final wicked smirk from Fang, her head was turned back forward. She only had time to see that Vanille's cheeks were pouted, like there was something inside, before the latter crushed their mouths together._

_What the fuck? She hadn't the time to react when fingers pried her mouth open the same time she felt Vanille open hers and the clear liquid, which she now found was not water after all, gushed into her mouth and down her still burning throat. She pushed Vanille away, choking on the drink, coughing it out. But Vanille was undeterred, and came forward again._

"_Don't waste," Vanille bunched the collar of her jacket to pull her mouth to hers._

_Losing the balance that was threatening to fail anyway, she crashed into Vanille. She momentarily held onto her for support, but then she feels Vanille's tongue travelling along her jaw, lapping at the drink that had spilled from her mouth. The tongue then dipped down on her neck and—_

_Oh no you don't. She braced her hands on Vanille's shoulder, fully intending to push again when strong arms hook underneath hers and pulled them back into an arm lock. What the--?_

"_Now, now. Play nice, Light," Fang's sultry voice sounded next to her ear._

_Fang. That damned woman. She's really going to kill her. She tried to struggle free but she's already weakened from that…whatever they gave her and really, this was Fang who's restraining her. Needless to say, she got nowhere fast._

"_Fang! Fuck, let me go!"_

_Fang all but laughed into her ear. This was not funny. What were they planning to do with her? Of course, she did have some vague idea judging by the progression of events, but they couldn't be serious about that, right?_

_Vanille's hands were on her cheeks again, holding her still. The girl giggled, closing the distance between their heads. Shit, they're serious! But instead of kissing her like she expected, Vanille just licked all around her lips, before she caught her bottom lip and playfully sucked at it._

_Lightning hissed, definitely not expecting that. "Vanille, stop it! Both of you!" she tore her lips from Vanille. "Just what the hell is all this?"_

"_Calm down, Light. We ain't gonna hurt you," Fang held her fast, whispering into her ear._

_Vanille nodded approvingly. "We just want to help you."_

_Help? She was incredulous. "Just how is this helping me?"_

_Fang's lips brushed her outer ear. "Loosen you up, remember? Relax."_

_She hated to admit it but whatever Fang was doing to her ear sent goosebumps down her spine. Then she felt a tugging, and Vanille's hands were on the clasps of her jacket, working them loose. Her eyes widened._

"_Don't you dare."_

_She knew she couldn't look terribly threatening right now, but Vanille was not intimidated the slightest. The smaller girl laughed, before leaning in to peck her lips. She blinked, not having expected that either._

_Vanille drew back. "You're so stubborn, Lightning," she eyed the clasps again. "Let me help with these."_

"_No, no, Vanille, let go of those, let go—fuck!"_

_Fang had yanked her arms back further when she tried to wrench them free. She cursed. That fucking hurts! They said they weren't going to hurt her! Liars!_

"_This won't hurt if you don't struggle," the mouth was back to her ear, and as proof, the moment she stopped struggling the hold loosened. "Listen Light," Fang continued, even as she absently noticed that Vanille was still pulling at her jacket. "We want this, and you want this."_

"_It's win-win!" Vanille declared._

_She scoffed. "Do I look like I want this?"_

_Vanille went for the zipper of her sweater and tugged it down to her chest. She gasped. What? Was she done with the jacket already? Vanille leaned in again, smiling. "I've seen how you look at Fang."_

"_And I've seen how you look at Vanille."_

_Damn it. Fang needed to stop breathing into her ear. She shivered involuntarily. Fang chuckled, gently nibbling the ear. She whimpered before she could help it, hating how her head was already tilting. Vanille, taking the action as a green light, dragged the zipper all the way down, planting a kiss on her collarbone._

"_You're drunk anyway, Light. We got you drunk," Fang slowly released her arms. "So why not enjoy it?"_

_Lightning looked at Vanille, whose hands were on her neck, tracing to the insides of her sweater. She turned to Fang. The latter smiled and with an encouraging motion pushed her forward into Vanille._

_Ah fuck. What gives?_

_She wrapped her arms around Vanille's waist as the girl draws her in and when she felt Vanille's lips on her, she kissed back._

_She better not remember this in the morning._

But ah, the gods, fal'Cie, whoever, must hate her because there she was, in the morning, and she could remember everything. Oh wait; she was the one who _wanted _to remember. Okay, don't remember, don't remember. She didn't think that was going to work though, and it was a little too late for that. She already got the parts that mattered.

"_I've seen how you look at Fang."_

"_And I've seen how you look at Vanille."_

She didn't give it much thought when it was uttered, but now that she had the time to think about it…how did she look at the both of them? Was it –as they were implying- with desire after all? She did think that Fang is attractive and she did almost pass out seeing Vanille naked, but really, who wouldn't? So this would mean…uh, nope. It's too early for deep thinking. Some of her brains cells were still sleeping.

She heard footsteps approaching the bed. Vanille. She had hoped that the girl leaves once she saw that the ones in bed were still asleep. Of course, she was just pretending because she wanted to avoid the awkwardness but that Fang didn't wake up at the door being thrown open or Vanille screaming their names was a shocker. If that was the case, she should have just pushed the woman before. Then she probably would have escaped by now. Escaped where was unimportant. As long as she escaped. Though, if she considered it through, since she remembered as much as she did, Fang and Vanille's recollection was most likely in one piece. There wasn't really much point in pretending nothing happened or pretending to be asleep.

The mattress next to her sagged, indicating that Vanille had sat down beside her. She felt her bend over.

"Fang," Vanille shook the other gently. "Fang, wake up."

Vanille's waking Fang up. Which would mean that she's probably next on the list. Great, then she could just pretend to wake up and…go with the flow. Sure, it won't be a very nice flow, but it has to happen sometime.

There was a springing motion suddenly, and weights bounced around on the mattress. What's happening?

"Boo!"

That was…Fang's voice.

Vanille squeaked. "Fang!"

A chuckle. Also Fang's voice.

Wait a minute—

Fang was laughing now, and after a while, Vanille's giggling joined her. "Fang!" a light slapping sound. "You were awake all along!"

What? Awake all along? Lightning tensed. Wouldn't that mean…

"Course I was," Fang stated. "When have I ever slept past sunrise?"

Shit. That would mean that…that Fang was awake before she was. So Fang was also awake when she tried to wriggle free. Damn. That. Woman. She knew there was something wrong with the vice-like grip and how Fang conveniently hugged tighter when she tried to move.

"I thought you finally had too much to drink."

"What? That much was child's play."

Hold on. Hold on. Wouldn't that also mean…Fang knows she's pretending to sleep?

"Looked like it really knocked out Lightning though," Vanille said. There's a pause in which Lightning guessed they must be looking at her. "She's sleeping through everything."

"Hmm," Fang agreed, though not without drawing out the sound almost sinisterly. The hand still on her stomach started to move suddenly, idly stroking the skin there. "_Like a log_."

Fuck, was her first thought, and for three reasons. One being that Fang obviously knew about her state of consciousness and was for some reason or another playing along with her which she suspected is because of two, so that she could tease her with her hand on her stomach because three, Vanille can't see what's happening thanks to the covers.

Fang's thumb circled her navel, sending heat everywhere. What was she doing? The words punishing you for pretending to be asleep came to mind and she inwardly groaned. She was already having a hard time keeping a straight face, and Fang wasn't helping at all. There was a way to easily remedy this, which was to just open her eyes and act like she woke up naturally then she could swat Fang's hand away. And when the offending appendage decided to creep lower, that's exactly what she decided to do, failing to notice that the two Pulsians had gone quiet. A little too quiet.

She opened her eyes. And the blood rushed to her head again.

Tongues and mouths fused together.

She instantly shut her eyes, but the image has been burned into them. She heard Fang sigh, and then Vanille moaned. Were they planning to make out on top of her? Their only reply was to press closer to each other. Fuck. What the hell is wrong with these two? Well she for one wasn't planning to keep laying there. Awkwardness be damned, she's getting out of there and she would gladly offer her bed for them to continue.

But then a finger pushed at her softness and her breath caught. When did that get there? She heard, rather than saw, Fang's smirk, and the finger plunged in.

_Lightning threw her head back, gritting her teeth to hold back the moan at the back of her throat. It made her look like she was in pain instead. Not like she cared. Anything was better than moaning. But then it came again, firmer, hotter, and even though she bit her lip a sound escaped. _

_The mouth next to her ear gave out a chuckle. "Vanille's got a wicked tongue, doesn't she?" Fang's breath tickled. It got her even hotter. "Brought me to my knees the first time."_

_Now that was something new. Fang being brought down to her knees? She'd like to see that. Though, her own knees had buckled a long time ago at the first contact of that small, slick muscle. The only thing holding her up now was Fang's hand that was across her waist, pulling her hard against her own steady frame. That left the other hand free to roam around, touching everything it could reach. It reached for a breast. She gasped._

_It literally astounded her, after she succumbed to that first kiss, how speedily her clothes were stripped off her body. Fang pulled back her jacket and sweater and made quick work of her bra before the earlier articles even hit the floor. Vanille went for her lower half, fingers hooking into her skirt –and everything underneath it- kneeling to pull them down. She never came back up._

_She hadn't even the time to grow conscious of her nakedness, or that her clothes were the only ones that came off, when Fang's hand snaked around her waist and jerked her close. _

"_What are you--?"_

"_Trust me Light," Fang held tighter. "You're gonna need this."_

_Vanille's breath on her was the first warning. And then her knees failed her._

_She stifled another moan, panting as she let her head rest on Fang's shoulder. That small tongue eagerly lapped at her, this side, that side, twirl, flick, slide, push—fuck! She very nearly let out a moan there. Can't moan. It's embarrassing._

_Fang bit her earlobe, sucking lightly. She was starting to think that Fang had an unhealthy obsession with her ear. _

"_Is Vanille good, Light?"_

_She glared at the woman. She can't seriously expect her to answer that. The hand on her breast pinched her nipple. She grunted. Ouch. What the hell?_

"_Well, is she?" the mirth in Fang's voice snapped a nerve. The woman joked way too much. Her hand came up and grabbed Fang's wrist, but it was then that Fang catches her chin and turns her head so they're looking eye to eye. _

"_Or do you like me better?" Fang grinned, capturing Lightning's lips with her own. Her hand drifted back down to her breast, this time gently rolling the peak between calloused fingers and when it stiffens she moves to the other, giving it the same treatment._

_It was unexpected, but Lightning sighed into the kiss, her tongue meeting Fang's in her mouth. To say the taller woman was a good kisser was a severe understatement. Vanille is a lucky girl. The kiss itself sent quakes travelling down her spine, the actions of a tongue causing warmth to shoot down between her legs where it meets Vanille's heat and merges. She shuddered, already feeling her impending release. Uh, fuck. Just a little more and then—_

_Fang broke the kiss. "Vanille."_

_On cue, Vanille pulled away too._

_Lightning almost, _almost_, whined at the loss of contact. What's going on? Why'd they stop? _

_She opened her eyes to check, and sees Fang and Vanille nodding at each other before Fang turned to her again, snickering. "You look worried, Light," the Pulsian smirked. "Don't be, we're gonna make you feel good now."_

_Then Vanille's mouth found her again and she bucks, because now it's lips, tongue and teeth, sucking, licking and scraping. She can't help it; she moaned, and Fang latched onto her neck, teeth sinking into the skin. She winced, but between the pain on her neck and the pleasure between her legs, she climaxed. _

_Dammit. She didn't want to admit it, but that felt good. _

_She watched, dazed, as Vanille stands. The smaller girl smiled sheepishly at her but quickly switched her attention to Fang. Taking an outreached hand, Vanille pressed closer, sandwiching Lightning between them as the two kissed. The two fully clothed bodies felt rough on her now ultra sensitive skin. Shit, have some consideration!_

_They parted, and she catches Fang licking her lips. _

"_Not bad."_

_Vanille nodded, and seemed pretty pleased. "Um, sweet."_

_She blinked. Were they…tasting her?_

_Vanille turned to her. "Would you like a taste too?"_

_Of herself? No thank you, but before she could say that, Vanille's kissed her. She groaned, her own taste flooding her mouth. She's never sampled herself before, and it felt positively strange but also…positively arousing._

_There must be something very wrong with her. It had to be that damned drink. It made her dizzy, made her weak, made her hot. Literally and figuratively. Fuck. She seriously better not remember this in the morning. She grabbed Vanille, immediately taking control of the kiss. Vanille jumped, but not in protest, still managing to giggle in between kisses. It made her all the more hungry._

_Vanille backed up, and she made to pursue but the arm still around her waist held her back. _

"_Not so fast."_

_Fang. Crap. Was she against her kissing Vanille? Vanille was hers after all. They did her together but that didn't mean she could do them. Urgh, why did she even want to do them? This was so wrong. She just knew she was fucking horny right now. Damned drink._

_She twisted around to face Fang, but Fang merely cocked a grin. The arm around her waist released and Fang took hold of one hand while Vanille took the other. _

_They both smiled at her and tugged. "Let's take this to the bedroom."_

Ah, so that's how she ended up here. Everything that came after that remained a blur. She's got flashes of her doing Vanille, and then Fang doing her –from behind, no less- but the details won't come to her. Good. She had a feeling she didn't want to know. Her 'better not remember this in the morning' mantras were actually working here. Either that or it was due to the lack of blood in her brain now that they've all migrated to the lower half of her body all thanks to a certain hand there. A hand that she was seriously contemplating to chop off once she got out of this mess.

Then a second finger pushed in, and it took all of her not to cry out. She's going to fucking kill Fang. Why was she doing this?

"Hmm, Fang…"

Do it to Vanille! The girl seemed to be enjoying herself enough.

The fingers in her curled suddenly, and she couldn't bite back the moan fast enough. "Nghh!"

Shit. Did that really come out? She couldn't hear anything more from the other two. Not rustling, not even breathing. Shit. And the fingers were still moving. Fucking shit.

"Is Lightning getting up?" Vanille sounded breathless.

The fingers pulled out, contenting themselves with massaging the swollen nub. Breathe, Lightning, breathe.

"Probably."

"She looks kind of flushed," Vanille's weight shuffled closer. "Is she okay?"

Damn. She couldn't really control that. No, she's not okay. Vanille's fucking girlfriend's hand was between the wrong pair of legs.

Fang snickered, tracing the nub with long strokes. "Oh, she's fine."

Fuck she's fine! She fumed, wanting nothing more than to punch Fang's lights out. She could have saved herself all this if she just 'woke up' but ugh, the awkwardness. What should she even say to them? Good morning? Hell no! In fact, she should be furious at them for what they did though she wasn't about to deny that she did somewhat enjoy it. But that was the drink's doing! So be furious. Be furious!

"Anyway I was thinking of making breakfast. What do you want?" Vanille seemed to have moved on from the suspicious flush on her face.

"I don't know. What are my choices?"

"Not much," Vanille's voice dropped. "I couldn't find anything, so I came to ask her."

Fang sighed. "No choice then. You hear that Light?"

Huh? What's she doing? Vanille's 'eh?' shared her confusion. Was she…exposing her?

"I'm not the only one who has been awake all along."

She was!

"Fang, you mean—?"

"Yup," and she could literally hear the amusement in the older woman's voice. "How much longer are you going to pretend to be asleep, Light?"

Dammit. And she couldn't be more tactful about it.

She felt Fang leaning over her, breath meeting her ear. What is with Fang and her ear? "Been enjoying yourself?" Fang whispered, a low rumble that made her shiver. The fingers rubbed against her slick heat. "You're so wet already," and as though to prove it two fingers slipped in.

She gasped, eyes shooting open, only to catch that annoying smirk.

Fang raised a brow. "Morning."

"Lightning! You _are_ awake!"

She turned to Vanille, deciding to punch Fang later, an odd feeling of guilt washing over her at the other's hurt expression. Should she apologize? Wait a minute, that's not right. If there's anyone who deserved an apology it's her.

"So you both were pretending to sleep when I came in?"

Fang nodded almost proudly. "Light here didn't know I was awake though. She tried to slip away quietly," she winked. "Didn't work out though."

She frowned, angry again. "Shove it, Fang. Now get your hands out of me." So she hadn't expected things to turn out that way, but not like it matters. She could finally swat away that damned hand. She reached down to do exactly that, but then Fang's free hand catches hers. What? What does she want now? This was embarrassing enough by itself.

She stared at Fang. "Let go."

Fang doesn't, instead she wriggled the fingers inside. Lightning's hips jolted, a whimper passing her lips before she could help it. She immediately death-glared Fang, willing it to be intimidating over the flush on her cheeks.

"Stop it."

Even that didn't sound convincing.

The dark haired Pulsian smirked wider, eyes glazed. "Hey Vanille."

"Yea Fang?"

Fuck. That same look was mirrored in Vanille's eyes. Give her a break already.

"I think I know what I want for breakfast," Fang said, eyes never leaving hers before her head disappeared under the covers.

It took her half a second to realize what Fang had in mind. She sprang up. "Fang, don't even t—"

Vanille seized her cheeks, grinning. "You sure about that?" she giggled, leaning in as though she's about to tell a secret. "Fang's tongue is even better than mine."

What the hell? How would she even know that? But then she feels her legs being parted and that's a more pressing issue than how the two know whose tongue is better. She glanced down to the bump under the cover. No you don't! She wasn't under the influence of anything right now. No way is she going to let them do as they please again.

Her hands reached down—and Vanille catches them, pinning them down on the bed at the same time she kissed her, tongue invading into her surprised-open mouth. She groaned, and then again when another tongue entered somewhere else entirely.

Aw fuck. Her body felt weak already. Damn those two. But as both tongues found sweet spots…she'll kill them after.

Vanille pulled away, grinning at her submission. "Thanks for breakfast."


End file.
